Scandal
by Unidentified Writing Object
Summary: What if Blaine had been more persistent that night in the parking lot of 'Scandal? What if Blaine drank a little too much? Not only does Blaine hurt Kurt by flirting with another man, Blaine does something really unforgivable. Klaine. Based on 'First time' Episode.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Scandal

"I LOVE this place."

Kurt smiled indulgently, pulling his inebriated boyfriend to the parking lot.

"No, really, We should live here, and just, make art and help people."

"Honey, you can help _me_ by putting one foot in front of the other."

Blaine snorted and did as he was told, attempting to walk as soberly as he could.

Kurt opened the door to the backseat of his baby, then pushed Blaine in. Before he could get him fully into the car Blaine sat up, a sneaky smile on his face.

"Hey Kurt?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Come 'ere" Blaine said with a silly grin.

Kurt sighed, fighting a smile at his boyfriend's silliness, as he climbed into the backseat.

"_ILoveyou_, you- you know that right? I- I LOVE you _so much_." Blaine said, hands caressing Kurt's face.

Kurt laughed placing his hands around Blaine's neck.

"Yes, I love you too, sweetie, but your breath is practically toxic."

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss, to which he responded to for a few seconds. Then he pulled away, flushed, and made to get out of the backseat.

"No! Wh-where are you going?" Blaine said, pulling Kurt back in, holding him against himself.

"Blaine, We're in the parking lot of the only Gay bar in Ohio. I'm going to take us home." He replied, blushing at the close proximity.

"But I love you, and you love me. We're young, we're in love, We should just... do it." Blaine said, arms winding around Kurt's torso.

"Blaine I-"

"No! I know you want our first time to be romantic, with the rose petals, candle and dimmed lights. But we can do those things later! Let's just do it now, here. Down and dirty." Blaine continued, cutting Kurt off.

"Blaine I real-" Kurt was stopped by Blaine's lips against his.

Blaine had his right hand behind Kurt's head, holding his head in place as they kissed and his left hand traveling downwards.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, pulling his head away when Blaine's left hand had squeezed his ass.

"You taste _soo_ good, babe." Blaine moaned, kissing, licking and biting at Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt said, trying to sit up, but Blaine's right hand was wrapped around his waist, keeping him down.

Kurt gasped in shock as Blaine moaned when Kurt's struggles made him thrust against Blaine's hard-on. Blaine started to grind against Kurt shamelessly, as Kurt continued to push away, failing to do so because of Blaine's strength.

"Stop!" Kurt sobbed, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in his bed, head pounding, his chest hurting as he sat up.<p>

Looking down he saw his chest covered in bruises.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, his throat was painfully dry and scratchy.

He sat up, trying to remember what had happened the night before. The farthest he could remember was grinding up against Sebastian while Kurt was at the bar.

"Shit." Blaine cursed, realizing how much of an ass he had been.

He looked around for his phone to call Kurt, stopping his search when he noticed a note on his bedside table.

_Blaine,_

_Your friend Kurt dropped you off at** 4 am. **_

_Don't think we don't know what happened.__You reeked of **Booze** and **Cigarettes**, and probably still do._

_Your poor friend was staggering under your weight when he practically** carried** you to your bed. _

_There will be punishments, we'll talk about it later._

_ Your father received an urgent call from the New York Branch and we had to go for the mean time._

_ You are in big trouble, just be thankful Kurt bothered to take you home yesterday, Poor boy looked ready to drop._

_Sincerely, your Mother. _

"Fuuuuck." Blaine groaned quietly, his head pounding.

_My Friend, huh? Still in denial Mom?_ Blaine thought bitterly.

He found his phone underneath his pillow and quickly dialed Kurt's number.

It was busy. He sent a text telling him to pick up his calls but after half an hour of trying Blaine gave up and decided to clean himself up, after getting some Advils, that is.

An hour later, after showering, mouthwash, and brushing his teeth he tried calling Kurt again. Once again he was ignored, Blaine was starting to think that Kurt was avoiding him. Blaine tried calling Finn.

"What's up?" Finn's voice answered.

"Hey Finn, is Kurt there?"

"Yeah about that, Dude what the hell did you guys do yesterday?"

"What?" Blaine asked, dread filling his gut.

"Kurt came back, like, five in the morning, his face red, and he was swaying on his feet. When I asked what happened he gave me his bitch face and asked me why I would even care. What the fuck did you do man? If you hurt him _I swear Man I will hunt you down and_... and.. Dude _you don't even wanna know_ what I'd do to you."

"Ummm, yeah okay. Tell Kurt I called okay?" Blaine answered, ignoring Finn's reply and hung up on him.

What the hell happened yesterday? Blaine thought.

He looked around his room, spotting his discarded coat from yesterday on the floor.

_He shook his coat off, and let it drop near Kurt's legs._

_Kurt was pinned underneath him, tears rolling down his beautiful pale cheeks._

_"Blaine, please, stop!" He whispered hoarsely, pushing against Blaine's chest weakly._

_"I Love you so mush Babe." His breathe was shaky in excitement._

_"Blaine, no!" Kurt cried, as he forced their lips together._

"Oh God, What have I done?" Blaine whispered to himself, as snippets of the previous night came back to him.

His phone rang with a message.

It was from Kurt.

_We need to talk._

He fell to his knees.

A/N: This is just a random story idea that came to me, I have been suffering writer's block and this is my cure. If you think I should continue it then review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am not sure where I'm going with this, I have a vague idea of what I want to happen but I never expected to be writing this so I'm sorry If It's not as planned out as i would normally make it.**

Blaine couldn't stop pacing back and forth between the sand box and the park bench. Kurt had asked to meet at the park at 6 in the morning. Usually Blaine wouldn't be caught wide awake at six in the morning unless he was still awake from the day before, He wasn't an early riser, though Kurt was. He was the one at fault, he was willing to beg on his knees and kiss Kurt's expensive suede shoes if that was what it took for Kurt to forgive him.

"Heck, I'd give him my soul if I could." Blaine said out loud.

"I wouldn't take it either way."

Blaine whirled around to see Kurt standing behind the park bench. He was paler than usual, which was saying something since Kurt was always pale to the point of looking highly flammable. His hair was messy, as if he had been running his hand through it several times, this alone told Blaine that something was horribly wrong. Kurt is the most confident and composed person Blaine knew, he didn't get nervous and he _never_ messes up his hair, _ever_.

"Kurt." Blaine said, taking a small step towards Kurt.

Kurt stepped back,

"Blaine, I-" Kurt sighed, taking a seat on the bench.

"I'm sorry" Blaine interrupted.

"Blaine.." Kurt said quietly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, looking down.

* * *

><p>There was a gasp, Kurt looked up at Blaine.<p>

"Kurt, babe, your- your neck." Blaine whispered.

"Yeah, I was shocked too." Kurt said, with a humorless chuckle.

"Did I...?" Blaine trailed off, approaching Kurt.

"Yes."

Blaine's hands reached out to touch Kurt's neck, the purple bruises a stark contrast against Kurt's pale skin.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I am so sorry. I will never drink again,_ never._ I love you Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine said in a rush, kneeling down in front of Kurt.

He placed both hands on either side of Kurt's face, forcing him to look at Blaine, despite his efforts to look away. Tears were streaming down Kurt's face. not that Blaine was any better, his vision blurry from the tears of guilt and regret pouring down his face.

"What happened Kurt? I- I can't remember everything. Please Kurt, tell me I didn't- Tell me I didn't hurt you." Blaine pleaded, hands shaking against Kurt's warm face.

Kurt shook his head, looking down.

"I can't- I can't." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine felt like the floor had been pulled from underneath him. He had hurt the one person in the world he had sworn to protect. He was just as bad as Karofsky, even worse.

"What did I do? What have I done? Kurt- Kurt, love, what did i do to you?" Blaine cried, hands falling from Kurt's face to his neck, to touch the bruises, only to pull them back when Kurt flinches away.

"You wouldn't stop. You just kept going, and telling me you loved me. You wouldn't _stop_." Kurt cried.

"I- I forced you to- to..." Blaine trailed off, eyes downcast and empty.

Kurt looked up sharply.

"No!"

"what?" Blaine asked, shocked at Kurt's outburst.

"You're wrong, we didn't- _you_ didn't- What you're thinking, it's wrong. we didn't _-have sex_." Kurt clarified.

Blaine let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding.

"But what happened?" Blaine asked, dreading the answer.

Kurt opened his coat just enough for Blaine to see that he was shirtless underneath. At first Blaine was shocked Kurt would go anywhere shirtless, he'd never seen him with less than two layers of clothing and here he was wearing a coat over his naked torso. Then Blaine actually looked at what Kurt was showing him, his pale body was covered in the same purple bruises on his neck, and there were some bruises that looked a lot like hand prints near his waist.

"You wouldn't stop, you _made_ me touch you. you _touched me._ you're grip was _so hard._" Kurt whispered, closing his coat. his eyes cast downward, choking on his tears.

"Kurt I know whatever I can say will never make up for this, and nothing ever will but that doesn't mean I won't try. I will make up for this, even if it takes the rest of my life." Blaine promised.

Blaine took Kurt's clammy pale hands in his own, wincing at the purple bruises on his wrists. Blaine raised Kurt's hands to his lips kissing the gently. He then reached up to wipe away the tears falling from Kurt's indescribably beautiful and expressive eyes.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Blaine asked.

"I-" Kurt started, looking Blaine in the eye, trying really hard to see Blaine's apologetic eyes instead of seeing the lustful gaze from the day before.

"I don't know."

Blaine couldn't stop the sob that escaped him.

"I'm sorry Kurt, and I will do _anything_ to make you see that. Anything for you to _feel safe_ again._ Everything_ to make you love me again." Blaine swore, chest compressed by the feeling of guilt, sorrow, and anguish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I tried. Tell me what you thought. If you liked it, If you hated it. If you think I should've stopped after the first chapter, or If you think I should continue this.**

**Sincerely, Deni**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I told myself I wouldn't continue this story because I didn't want to risk ruining it somehow. But then I found myself craving some Klaine in any form available to me, because Ryan Murphy won't give it to me. So here we are.**

"Kurt?" Finn called softly, standing at Kurt's doorway.

Kurt looked up at Finn from where he was sitting on his bed, the _defeated lost_ look on his face making Finn's heart clench. He looked so _unlike_ the confident diva that Finn knew.

"Are you okay?" He asked his little brother.

"_I_-_I'm fine_, I just..." Kurt said, looking down at his hands. He was holding his I-pod in both hands, a confused look taking over his pale face.

"Something happened with Blaine." Finn stated, making Kurt look up.

"Ah..I- _Yeah._." Kurt replied slowly, still staring at his I-pod.

"But that's not- I just..." Kurt said, cutting off Finn before he could ask what happened.

Kurt looked up at Finn, eyebrows knitting together as his eyes focused on something behind Finn.

"I was looking for a song to listen to.. It's so _stupid_ but.." Kurt tried to explain, his voice hitching at the end.

"Nothing fits." he whispered after a moment, tears pooling in his expressive eyes.

"Nothing _makes sense_.I can't- Music can't fix what's _broken _inside me, but the silence is just... _deafening_."

Finn stared at the tears in his brother's eyes, the tears he would never allow himself to shed. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? He had no idea what had occurred between Kurt and Blaine, or how to make it better. So he just sat down on the floor by Kurt's feet, shoulder bumping his calf comfortingly.

"You know this morning I tried to cook eggs and..."

Kurt gave a weak kick to Finn's side, a thankful look in his eyes as he let Finn ramble on about the perils of cooking.

* * *

><p>Blaine just got home, his mind still in by the park bench. Still staring after Kurt's back as he walked away.<p>

He had sat there on that bench even after Kurt had left, only leaving when people started to loiter in the park area an hour and a half later. He had ended up walking around aimlessly until the sun had set and it started getting dark out. He didn't eat, or stop walking even when his feet hurt; some sick part of him wanting the pain. He wanted to suffer, feel pain for what he had done, but knew it would never solve anything.

Still the hunger did distract him from thoughts he didn't want to have, and the blisters he knew were forming on his feet kept him awake.

"What do I do?" He asked out loud to his empty room.

He fell back, boneless, on his bed, eyes looking past his ceiling.

His phone buzzed on his bedside table, where he had left it this morning.

_Sebastian Smythe_

Ignoring the incoming call without a moment's hesitation, he sat up.

"Well, I know where to start."

How dare he mope about like this! Kurt was the one who was hurt, not him. He should be figuring out how to make it up to Kurt; not laying about, feeling sorry for himself. Blaine wanted to take Kurt's pain away. The pain he never should have felt to begin with. He said he would do everything he could. And he will, _starting now_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now I consider this more of an introductory chapter to a bunch of shorts of Blaine trying to apologize and win Kurt **over** again, than a totally proper continuation to the original two chapters. I hope you still like it tho. if you did I will probably be updating several chapters of Blaine's attempts. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Sincerely, Deni**


End file.
